Le mal qui fait bien
by Volazurys
Summary: Il se l'était juré: il retrouverait son frère, son autre moitié, même si pour cela, il devrait se sacrifier.


_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir!  
**_

_**Un court OS, sur ces deux personnages qui fascinent bien des personnes, je pense. Voici une interprétation de mon cru, à propos du lien qui les unit. Bonne lecture!  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux.  
_

* * *

Le mal qui fait bien

Lentement, Nero ouvrit ses yeux noirs, à peine troublés par cet éclat de rouge tellement discret que même à la lumière, il se cachait. Non, les ténèbres dominaient en son être, jusque dans ses iris. Péniblement, le Tsviet étira son corps entravé par ces chaînes grotesques, qui meurtrissaient sa peau devenue pâle à force de son enfermement, mais aussi à force que son monstrueux pouvoir le dévore au plus profond de sa chair, de ses os... et de son âme. Pour peu qu'il en possède encore une, d'ailleurs... Il devait l'avoir vendue lorsqu'il avait assassiné sa mère, en sortant de son ventre chaud et tendre... à cause de son don maudit.

Ses ailes tirèrent sur la peau douloureuse de son dos, alors qu'elles réagissaient à ses pensées. Des ailes si lourdes, que sa colonne vertébrale ne supporterait bientôt plus. Ah, la mort pourrait presque passer pour une bénédiction pour lui. Bien sûr, ce serait trop facile si elle lui offrait un baiser fatal et qu'elle fauchait son âme pour la réduire à néant. Un être comme lui n'avait pas droit à une telle chance. Un ricanement secoua son corps.

_Oh non, pas pour moi..._

À vrai dire, Nero ne voulait pas mourir. Une personne le retenait encore en ce monde corrompu, puant et décadent; un être pur, parfait à ses yeux, à qui il vouait un amour sans limites. Weiss, son frère, son autre moitié. Il avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, pour supporter la souffrance avec lui. Ensemble, ils échafaudaient mille et un plans pour renverser ces rats de laboratoires, ces phallocrates qui pensaient diriger Gaïa, alors que cette dernière pouvait s'en débarrasser quand elle le souhaitait. Nero ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Minerva continuait à donner une chance aux humains.

Un jour, il avait posé la question à son frère, tandis que ce dernier l'enchaînait à nouveau au pilier, forcé de le faire, sous l'œil vigilant des Restrictors. Il avait obtenu une réponse assez vague, mais qui prenait tout son sens au bout de quelques instants de réflexion :

_- Parce qu'ils représentent autant le bien que le mal, qui sont à l'origine de tout. L'un sans l'autre n'existe pas, et seule leur cohabitation peut permettre à la Vie de s'épanouir... même si elle finit toujours par pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre, cycliquement, à travers certaines espèces, qui sont vouées à disparaître de toute façon. Le mal et le bien se dévorent continuellement._

_- Weiss... Est-ce que toi et moi en sommes des exemples ?_

_- Ne pose pas cette question. Pour moi, elle n'a pas de sens._

Nero le Sable eut un rictus en repensant à ce souvenir. Son frère avait raison, même s'il ne l'admettait que maintenant... alors qu'il était trop tard. La mort l'avait emporté entre ses bras, tout en laissant son corps aux mains de ce scientifique ignoble, Hojo. Il sentit ses ténèbres s'agiter en lui, furieusement, tel un ouragan affamé. Hojo possédait le corps de « son » Weiss... Il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il serra les dents. Cette charogne dirigeait leur unité, maintenant, en se faisant passer pour l'Immaculé. Oui, mais Nero n'était pas dupe.

Il ferma les yeux, patient. Normalement, d'ici peu de temps, il serait libéré afin de permettre à Oméga de s'exprimer au sein du corps de Weiss. Ce dernier continuait à être le réceptacle de la Dernière Arme. Nero était prêt à ce que cet événement se produise, parce qu'il désirait bouter Hojo hors de la chair de son frère, même si celui-ci risquait d'être détruit lors du réveil d'Oméga. Gaïa serait purifiée, la Rivière de la Vie se réfugierait ailleurs... et lui trépasserait certainement. Au moins, il pourrait rejoindre Weiss, le retrouver, et la mort serait douce avec eux. Non... impossible. Les choses ne pouvaient se dérouler aussi facilement. Les contes de fées restaient ce qu'ils étaient, et la vraie vie les démentait chaque seconde.

Le silence lui parut insupportable, d'un seul coup. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il désirait revoir Weiss, le ramener à la vie. Finalement, ce plan ne lui convenait plus. La panique s'empara de lui, ainsi que la rage. Tout était de la faute aux Restrictors... à la Shinra. À Hojo, aussi, qui avait profité de la mort de Weiss pour prendre sa place. La haine coula dans les veines du Tsviet, accéléra les battements de son cœur, et entra en résonance avec les pulsations de son pouvoir. Ah, maudites chaînes qui le restreignaient !

_Je les hais... Je les hais !_

Nero se calma avec lenteur, lâcha un long soupir qui passa pour un sifflement entre ses dents, malgré son masque. Ses muscles se détendirent de nouveau. Non, il ne devait pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions. Le plan, il fallait le suivre, quoi qu'il arrive. En réalité, il représentait sa seule chance, même s'il ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Weiss... Il se trouvait quelque part, au sein de la Rivière de la Vie. En tant qu'héritier d'Oméga, ainsi que digne rival de Sephiroth, il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu purement et simplement, comme n'importe quel homme... comme n'importe quel être vivant.

Nero le Sable leva la tête. Une promesse naquit au sein de son l'esprit, qu'il se dépêcha de sceller avec force. Il retrouverait son frère et le ramènerait, quitte à se sacrifier. Il le ferait par amour, parce qu'il représentait toute sa vie. Il l'arracherait des griffes de la mort, lui donnerait l'occasion de mener à bien sa mission. Il deviendrait son valet, son exécuteur, son ange des ténèbres, afin que sa pureté triomphe et que sa lumière règne sur Gaïa. C'était un serment digne de lui, qui n'était que ténèbres et horreurs. Il l'assumait entièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de permettre à son frère de répandre le bien, même s'il devrait tuer les humains. Ils le feraient pour eux, pour Gaïa...

Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres du Tsviet, alors que son cœur s'apaisait doucement. Oui, il le ferait sans aucun remords et ne le regretterait jamais. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qui le liait autant à Weiss. C'était un amour qui transcendait tout, qui allait au-delà des simples conventions et pensées humaines à ce sujet. En réalité, ces êtres n'y connaissaient rien, n'y entendaient pas grand chose. Le dégoût déforma ses traits.

_Pathétiques. Ils le sont tous, les uns autant que les autres, même si je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant._

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte, au loin. Nero se redressa un peu, réprima un mouvement de douleur. Il vit une silhouette familière se découper dans l'embrasure. Là encore, il contint sa haine en voyant Hojo marcher vers lui, dans le corps de Weiss. Ne rien montrer, laisser croire qu'il ne savait rien. Heureusement, son masque dissimulait en partie son visage, donc ses émotions. L'autre se rapprocha lentement de lui, avec cette démarche gracieuse empruntée à Weiss. Sa voix grave déclara :

- L'heure est proche, Nero. Fais ce que tu as à faire.

Comme s'il avait le choix... Le Tsviet ne fit aucun commentaire et se laissa détacher, bien qu'il se maîtrisât à grand-peine pour ne pas étrangler cette ordure. Il le payerait, un jour. Weiss le lui ferait regretter, et Nero s'en assurerait personnellement, grâce à la promesse. Il serait le mal qui fait bien. Ramener un être pur du néant, pour nettoyer les péchés du monde... pour détruire à jamais ce vieux fou, qui n'avait que trop joué avec le feu.

Une fois libre, il remua ses épaules meurtries, laissa ses ailes se déployer, malgré la souffrance qu'elles lui causaient. Un sourire étrange illumina ses traits, mais seuls ses yeux pouvaient à la limite le trahir. Son masque cachait admirablement bien les sentiments qui réussissaient à transparaître sur son visage... Quant à son regard, eh bien, Hojo n'y faisait jamais attention. Il ne fixait jamais personne dans les yeux, même s'il dévisageait franchement ses cobayes avec un appétit malsain.

Nero soupira et le suivit. Son destin... non, leur destin était en marche.

_Weiss... je te retrouverai._


End file.
